Le lien
by Lunatanis
Summary: Ron est en mission loin d'Hermione, il attend une lettre apporté par Coq, le seul lien qui subsiste entre lui et sa vrai vie. RWHG


**Le lien**

**Disclaimer** : rien à moi bla bla bla

**Note**: C'est une histoire qui date d'un petit moment maintenant et que je n'avais pas encore posté ici.

Au départ elle était censé répondre au défi "animaux" sur Rouxattitude, mais les choses étant ce quelles sont... bref! Voilà donc cette histoire qui m'a donné un mal de chien pour lui trouvé une "fin" convenable

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise...

* * *

Il pleuvait à verse sur la lande déserte. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures sur ce paysage quasi lunaire recouvert seulement de quelques bruyères et balayé par un vent glacé venu du nord. Le seul être humain à des kilomètres à la ronde, dehors par ce temps horrible, était un grand rouquin tout de noir vêtu dont les mains calleuses tentaient désespérément d'allumer une cigarette Moldue. 

Les gens du pays, des Moldus pour la très grande majorité, parlaient quelques fois entre eux de cet homme encore jeune mais dont les yeux semblaient dire qu'il avait déjà trop vécu et qui venait régulièrement sur cette lande hostile, quel que soit le temps.

Ronald Weasley, puisque tel était son nom, était un sorcier ; plus précisément un Auror chargé par le Ministère de la Magie de retrouver les partisans du Mage noir qui avait terrorisé l'Angleterre et le reste du monde sorcier ces dix dernières années.

Aujourd'hui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus ; il avait été éliminé par le célèbre Harry Potter, l'élu, le garçon qui a survécu, et accessoirement son meilleur ami.

Malheureusement, malgré la mort leur maître, les Mangemorts n'avaient ni cessé ni ralenti leurs exactions, comme ils l'avaient pourtant fait après la 1re guerre. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre et s'étaient lancés avec rage dans l'élimination systématique des familles de sang mêlés et de celles des « sang de bourbe ».

C'est pour cela que le jeune Auror se retrouvait, seul, dans cette petite ville des Highlands. Il avait pour mission de protéger une famille qui était la cible des Mangemorts.

Mais ce n'était plus avec l'enthousiasme de ses débuts, qu'il allait accomplir cette mission. Même s'il en mesurait toute l'importance, même s'il comprenait qu'il devrait la mener à bien, quel qu'en soit le prix et malgré la distance qui le séparait des gens qu'il aimait

D'ici, il était trop loin de ses amis pour les protéger. Harry, bien qu'ayant toute sa confiance, ne pourrait pas tout seul défendre sa sœur (considérée, comme lui, comme une traître à son sang) et Hermione. Son Hermione... C'était à lui de la défendre ! Mais comme d'habitude elle n'avait rien voulu savoir… Elle était restée. Lui, était parti.

Ainsi Ron se retrouvait régulièrement sur ce promontoire rocheux s'élevant au dessus de l'océan ; il y attendait l'arrivée toujours zigzagante d'un petit volatile pas plus gros que son poing. Cet étrange oiseau au nom encore plus étrange de Coquecigrue, lui apportait de façon hebdomadaire des nouvelles de son véritable monde, des nouvelles de Londres… Des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il attendait là, dans la nuit, le froid et l'humidité. Il guettait l'arrivée de celui qui lui apportait toujours son courrier en dépit des distances lorsque, à la lueur bienveillante d'un éclair, Ron aperçut dans le ciel sombre une petite boule de plumes virevoltant avec enthousiasme vers lui et qui ne pouvait être que Coq.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu en cadeau lors de sa 4e année à Poudlard ce turbulent compagnon, l'Auror avait appris à reconnaître entre mille le vol téméraire et un peu maladroit de son hibou.

Ce dernier, toujours aussi enthousiaste qu'au premier jour, malgré les années passées, poussait de petits hululements joyeux en se rapprochant de son but.

Arrivé la hauteur de celui qu'il recherchait, le minuscule hibou était de plus en plus surexcité et le jeune homme eut bien du mal à détacher l'enveloppe soigneusement accrochée à l'une des pattes de cette « satané bestiole » comme il le surnommait régulièrement.

La lettre venant tout droit de Londres, avait été écrite par Hermione.

Si, pendant leurs années d'internat, il avait trop souvent rechigné à écrire à son amie et parfois survolé ses longues missives, aujourd'hui il attendait ses lettres comme on espère Noël… Parce que, s'il tenait tant à avoir des nouvelles régulières de celle qui au fur et à mesure des années était devenue bien plus qu'une simple amie, c'est parce qu'elle aussi était en danger…

Malgré sa position au Ministère, malgré les protections mises en place autour d'elle, Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Après tout, elle était une née Moldue et avait fait partie du petit groupe de personnes ayant assisté Harry lors de son combat final contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux raisons qui la mettaient doublement en danger.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione lui narrait ses longues journées au Ministère, ses rencontres avec Ginny et Harry. Elle lui parlait aussi, bien sûr, de Pattenrond, son vieux chat dont les problèmes de santé inquiétaient la jeune femme…

Mais jamais, non jamais, elle ne lui parlait de ses inquiétudes, des bruits qu'elle entendait dans les couloirs, de ses moments de doutes et de craintes… Ron n'était au courant que grâce à sa correspondance avec Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas complètement rassuré sur le sort de celle qui représentait tant pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs un de leurs sujets de discorde et de dispute récurrents…

Pourtant, le simple fait de tenir cette lettre d'Hermione dans ses mains, de lire les mots si familiers qui recouvraient le parchemin, effaçait toutes les disputes et le rassurait plus qu'il ne saurait le dire… Ou l'écrire.

Voir Coq arriver dans le lointain, repérer le parchemin à l'une de ses pattes, décacheter l'enveloppe, étaient autant de moments d'espoir et de joie, que de doute et de peur pour le jeune homme.

Recevoir une nouvelle lettre d'elle, était pour Ron comme une épreuve douce-amère, dont il avait peur de ne pas sortir vainqueur…

Que trouverait-il en ouvrant l'enveloppe ? De bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles ? Et si c'étaient de « bonnes nouvelles », pour qui le seraient-elle ?

Il redoutait deux choses par-dessus tout.

La première, c'était bien sûr d'apprendre que son amie, sa meilleure amie avait été attaquée par un des fidèles de Voldemort et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour l'aider, pour la sauver…

La deuxième chose qui le faisait se ronger les sangs, c'était d'imaginer une lettre lui annonçant ses fiançailles officielles avec l'un ou l'autre de ces bellâtres parvenus qui travaillaient avec elle au Ministère.

Ou pire que tout, plus de nouvelles du tout, le laissant ainsi dans l'incertitude.

Car parfois, Ron venait à se dire que le seul lien qui le rattachait encore à Londres et son ancienne vie, ce n'était plus que les allers et retours de son hibou.

Pourtant les simples mots couchés là sur ce morceau de parchemin tendaient à prouver que ses amis pensaient encore à lui malgré la distance et l'impossibilité pour les uns comme pour les autres de transplaner sous peine de lui faire perdre sa couverture.

Les mots d'Hermione, même s'il les savait plein de mensonges et de non-dits, ces mots simples doux, aimables et bienveillants, lui réchauffaient le cœur à tel point qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de rester là, sous l'orage, la lettre de sa bien aimée collée contre son cœur ; ses larmes se mêlant à celles du ciel.

* * *

Voilà. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ne serai pas de refu... 


End file.
